rapbattlecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain America
Captain America battled George Washington in Xtreme Rap Battles 10. He was played by Val Stevens. He also helped The Avengers battle the Justice League in Epic Rap Battles of Cartoon History 20. He also rap against Uncle Sam in Epic Rap Battle Parodies 47. He was portrayed by Cameron Information on the Rapper Steve Rogers (AKA Captain America) first appeared in Captain America #1 in 1941. He was a propaganda figure to support the Allies and North America during World War II. He is part of the Avengers, an elite force of superhuman protectors of planet Earth. When he enlisted in the army, due to his scrawy build, he was placed in Operation Rebirth to be enhanced with Super Soldier Serum. This endowed him with superhuman reflexes, endurance, speed, and strength. While fighting many of the Avengers enemies, his arch rival is the Red Skull. His trademark shield is used as a projectile and he is an expert in most firearms. Lyrics 'Xtreme Rap Battles 10:' Verse One: You can mock if you want, your army falls thin, You lost almost every battle you were ever in! You're a general, i'm a superhero, can't you see? I'll chop you down harder than your little cherry tree! I'm an Avenger, I won't be beaten by the likes of you, Because I'm the true meaning of Red, White, and Blue! You've got fake hair, no class, and dentures? Jeez! I'm more man than you, and your wife Martha agrees! Let's start a Civil War now George, a fighting session! Oh wait, we can't, you died of a throat infection! Nothing can beat me general, not even Kryptonite! And you never even lived in the White House, right? You just spit out a bunch of commands, blah, blah, blah, We deserved better George, this is America! I specialize in making little leaders like you welp, Now excuse me, I heard The Avengers need my help. 'Epic Rap Battles of Cartoon History 20:' Verse One: The First Avenger, but you can call me Captain, I lead from the trenches while your chicken wing's flapping! On level ground, you're ALL going under, We always make it rain, just ask the God of Thunder! With the Avengers: We are Earth's true protecters, a fact to remember! Saw you all shit your tights when the Avengers Assembled! 'Epic Rap Battle Parodies 47:' Verse One: The first ever Avenger is gonna kick the ass of this colored Lincoln Is there any way to take down this tank is what you'll be thinking I'm a super soldier fighting for America survivor of the second World War I'll take down this long leg bitch and he'll flop more than the Fantastic Four Now sonny, we all know I was taught to respect my elders But seventy years frozen in ice's made me feel under the weather So when i spit its so cold, so sick i'd hate to be a dick That both these pecs and my shield show you that I'm the most patriotic! Verse Two: Making the kindling out of Bucky? Go and grab your Brother John Scrooge be losing another war faster than his war bonds Punch to the Hawkeye, just say goodbye, you're nothing but full of 4th of Ju-lies I'll make you cry, just already die, I'll bury Sir Sammy far beneath the ice Constitute my height against Madisons, I'd be wary, son Cause from where I'm standing, you'll be the next W.H Harrison If you'd like to salute one finger short, then keep on pointing, gramps Or there'll be another man in striped pajamas for the internment camps Category:Xtreme Rap Battles Category:Epic Rap Battles Of Cartoon History Category:Captain America Category:Characters Category:Val Stevens Category:ERBoCH Season 2 Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:Male Category:ERBP Season 3